Pokemon Ranger: From Unova to Almia
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Aria hails from Unova and has just joined the Ranger Academy in hopes of becoming closer to the creatures she loves. Between a pesky fox pokemon, a friendly blond and an idiot that thinks he's the best, her days of becoming a ranger are going to be interesting. (Not a great summary but... Eh)


**A/N: Please not that this Aria is not the Aria from my other fics. I'm just overly creative.**

The sound of people chatting could be heard from outside of the room. I stood listening in.

 _Ugh, do I seriously have to do this? I don't like being around so many people._

A louder female voice silenced them all.

I looked down at a black figure moving around my feet, "Did you really have to follow me?" I whispered, "Students aren't really supposed to have partners yet and its likey no one has seen an Unovan pokemon before."

The black pokemon just barked and looked up with a grin before dashing out of the front door, which was being left open.

At the same time the female voice shouted for me to come in.

Walking to the front I looked around at the class, everyone was staring at me. I stood next to the source of the voice, Ms. April, and faced the class.

Ms. April began speaking, "Our new friend came alone to our Almia region t become a Pokemon Ranger." An expression of sudden realisation came over here face, "Oh, yes. You should introduce yourself to the class, rather than me."

I put on a smile, "My name is Aria Psiana and I came from Unova. I hope to be welcomed into your class."

"Yes, I'm sure you will be. I understand that you scored quite high on the entrance exam." A boy at the front of the class with spikey hair caught her eye, "What is it, Keith? Why the big grin? Anyway, we had better get you seated somewhere, Aria."

I looked around, there was only one empty seat in the class... next to the grinning idiot.

Yes, I have named "Keith" and idiot, he looks like that kind of boy.

That was the seat that Miss directed me to. Yay.

She then went on about no longer treating me like a new transfer student and something about not failing our dreams of becoming Rangers, Operators and Mechanics. Everyone cheered, well everyone apart from me. Then she said that she would change this class schedule specially for today and it would be a free-study period.

After that she left for the staff room, I think, but before she did she told me about how the school stylers are a simplified version of the official styler and went on in more detail on what a styler actually was and how it worked. You would've thought that I actually knew all of this, wouldn't you? She didn't, but turned it into a mini lesson for everyone.

She then asked a blond girl, named Rythmi to show me around.

As soon as she walked out the door everyone crowded around me, idiot boy was the first to speak, "Hey, new kid, I forgot your name, but how long did it take you to capture Pikachu? Like an hour?"

 _Actually, about ten seconds._

Just as I was about to open my mouth and tell him that Rythmi got there first, she seemed like a nice girl, "Keith's just a show-off. You're better off ignoring him. Instead, you should be paying attention to me. I'm not here to become a Ranger. I want to become an Operator instead. So, when Keith becomes a Ranger, I can order him around like my servant!" At both mine and Keith's expression, she exclaimed, "Just joking!"

She then began with the tour of the school. First was the classroom we were already in, then the class next to ours. Mr. Kincaid's. Apparently he was very uptight and strict. I just thought that there was way too much hairgel and spray in his hair to make it curl around into the blond spiral that it was. There was also something odd about him that told me he was not trustworthy.

Next was the library, aka, Keith's nap room. It looked like heaven to me. So. Many. Books. There were also two other kids in there, Isaac and Ponte. Rythmi told me about Isaac, he was meant to be "awsomely smart" and he had a haircut like a blond mushroom. Was nearly everyone here blond?

After was the staff room. I didn't take much notice of it apart from the fact tht Ms. April and the principal, Mr. Lamont, were there

Last, inside, were the dorms on the second floor. Rythmi said we weren't allowed in the basement. The girls dorm was on the right and the boys on the left. Everything seemed colour coded to suit this fact, everything was red on the right and everything was blue on the left. The only person there was Janice, the caretaker, whom was apparently like a mother to everyone. There was also a recharge machine for the stylers.

When we were walking down the stairs I heard a bell. It was to tell us we can go outside.

She took me outside and showed me the training room. Somehow she got me into a lesson about captures and target clears with Mr. Kaplan, a guy who kept making a fool out of himself going on about how the school was a secret organisation, and Ms. Claire.

It wasn't ong after we had left the training room when trouble struck in the form of angry Bidoof.

"J-Janice? She's having trouble with the Bidoof!" Rythmi turned to me, "Please, Aria! Capture tha Bidoof and get them to settle down!"

It was then Keith decided to show up, "Heh, I was wondering what the ruckus was all about. Looks like a good time that's up for grabs!"

"Keith! Don't just stand there! You help with capture, too!"

 _I think that's what he was meaning by "good time"..._

"It won't be much fun if I just help." Keith then looked my way, "Hey, new kid! I forgot your name, but I challenge you! We'll have a capture race, you and me! We'll see who can capture the most Bidoof, all right?"

 _Alright, sounds fun._

Rythmi was just about to open her mouth when I shouted across to him, "I accept! But could you atleast remember my name?"

"Let's get on with it then!"

When Keith was counting down I was looking at all the Bidoof, trying to locate the largest groups. It was then I noticed one acting strange. A large Bidoof looked like it was fussing over its tail, all the other Bidoof kept looking in its direction. Was it their leader?

 _Maybe if I get that one to calm down, all of the others will._

"Start!"

I headed straight for the large Bidoof and started the capture.

A small device that looked a bit like a spinning top shot out from the from of my styler. With being directed by my arm, the device started to spin around the Bidoof, creating loops of blue light.

The capture was quick and the Bidoof didn't resist much.

I looked over and Keith already had three Bidoof which meant there were only five left. Wait no, make that four.

Wow, idiot boy was fast at this.

It must have been my lucky day because a group of three Bidoof crossed my path. It didn't take long to get those either, especially since I had calmed down their leader.

 _That probably means that Keith got the last one._ I thought to myself and looked over again, only to start laughing. _Or not._ _Looks like my little friend is giving you a bit of trouble._

A hyperactive Bidoof was running circles around the poor boy, literally. It wouldn't stay still long enough for any more than three loops to be completed, then it would either run through Keith's legs or use his shoulder to jump over him.

I guess Keith really was an idiot if he didn't notice that Bidoof didn't have two red spots on their faces, even Rythmi noticed as she had a large smile plastered on her face.

After I had used this chance to capture the last Bidoof, we gathered infront of the school building, the Bidoof we had captured by our sides.

"That's all the Bidoof now." Rythmi said as she looked around.

Keith looked happy, "I caught five! That means you caught... Uh... four. That means... Victory is mine!" After he said that he did a little Ranger pose. Cute.

"Oi! Idiot, you may want to count again." I giggled at his confused look, "I have five. You have four."

"What do you mean? I captured five... Wait, how come we both have five?!"

"Hehehe!" One of the Bidoof on Keith's side started giggling, almost matching my own but on a higher pitch.

"What the-? Hey, what's going on?!"

The Bidoof's appearance wavered and changed. In its place was a small black and red fox-like pokemon.

"Sorry, looks like _I_ won." The Zorua ran over and jumped into my arms, "But seriously, sorry. I told her to stay at home, but she seems to have followed me all the way from Unova. If you haven't noticed, she likes messing with people."

Keith's expression was now a mixture of frustration, confusion and defeat.

Janice decided to speak up then, "All the same, you and Keith looked good at it! Of course, I also need to thank Rythmi, too. Thank you all for this. This is a big relief for me. And to the leader Bidoof... I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to tread on your tail. I'll make it up to you with tastier treats than usual. Come along, everyone."

With that Janice walked away, followed by the Bidoof.

Keith had now looked like he had recovered from his loss, "I'd rate your captures around 65 out of 100." There was a moment of silence before he continued, "Hey, but you know... I'll be honest: I was pretty surprised by how you did. You might be decent for someone who just learned about this. You said your name was Aria, right?"

Rythmi let out a frustrated sigh, "Oh, you, Keith! You knew our friend's name all along! For goodness' sake..."

 _Yet, you, keep refering to me by "our friend"..._

I just remembered something at that moment, "Rythmi, didn't you want to show me something?"

"Oh! That's right! There's somewhere I haven't shown you yet!"

"What, you mean Ascension square?" Keith asked.

"Yes!"

"Then I'll go, too."

"Oh, all right. I guess we'll let you come with us."

 _We?_

At some point, when we were walking to the square, Zorua, that I had named Sora, had jumped down and ran off.

To get to the square we had to go down a lot of stairs. And I mean A LOT.

When we got the bottome Rythmi said that there was going to be a special class here. An outdoor one. But she didn't say what we were doing.

The stone in the middle of the square was called the Pledge Stone and it just looked like a giant symbol of the Pokemon Rangers raised by four curved columns on a giant slab of stone. There was some sort of engraved writting at the top of some steps.

Rythmi started talking, "If you make a firm pledge to each other with your friends here, it will surely come true... That's what Principal Lamont told me. And there you have it! That concludes Rythmi's School Tour of Wonder and Excitment!" She then took a step forward so she was directly beside me, "Aria! I'm glad to have met you! I hope we can be friends for a long time!"

It was Keith's turn to stand next to me, only on my other side, "Hey, hold it now! Don't worry about Rythmi. Be friends with me, okay?"

Almost straight after he said that the school bell went again.

"Oh, there goes the bell. We'd better head back to class." Rythmi said, "But, boy, oh boy, Keith... Aren't you the slick one!"

All three of us headed back to class. We learned a bit about what operators and machanics do for the rangers.

It was night time and Rythmi called for me.

"Aria, do you write letters? I'm thinking of writing to my mom and dad about you, Aria."

I gestured an envelope on the desk, "Yeah, I just wrote to my little sister. She was looking forward to hear all about this place, so I told her about everything that went on today."

"I hope your little sister replies!" She looked thoughtfull for a moment or two, "Say... Let's sneak out for a while."

"Huh?"

 _She's planning something..._

Rythmi didn't explain and instead grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside.

Keith was waiting, along with two other students.

"About time, Rythmi." Keith looked a little impatient. Just a little.

Rythmi ignored him and went on to the point, "Okay, let's get started with our test of courage to welcome Aria."

"Wait, what?!"

 _A test?_

The four others that were here cheered quietly.

"We just want to prove you're brave. I had to do it before too. It's no big deal. But, you know, you do have that easily spooked look to you. No offense."

"None taken." I said in a monotone voice.

Rythmi spoke again, "The rules are simple. The four of us have hidden our stylers in four different places in the school."

"Let me guess. The four only rooms that are downstairs."

"Yep! Gather all four stylers, then put them in front of the door to the basement room. It's not hard or anything, but it's also not safe to go alone. That's why we've always had this one rule: the student seated next to the initiate has to go, too."

Keith made a noise and a face, "You mean me..."

At the same time I said, "Yay..."

Rythmi smiled, "Okay, you two. Off you go."

It was completely dark downstairs, but it wasn't so dark that you couldn't see.

We heard a noise and I wasn't expecting Keith to scream and practically hide behind me.

"Wah! Th-there's something there!"

I looked a head an spotted a brown furry pokemon, "It's just a Bidoof, you idiot! I thought you said this was no big deal." I looked behind me and spotted that Keith actually looked scared, "Are you afraid of the dark?"

Keith's face went red but it was hard to tell with such little lighting, "N-no! It just startled me." He stepped out from behind me and scratched the back of his head, "But, wow, that sure spooked me. You... You were spooked, too, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, totally. I was shaking in terror of the big bad Bidoof."

"Hey!" Keith shouted but then noticed I had started to walk away, "W-wait!"

I entered the closest room, the staff room, and Keith gave me a hint about the styler never staying still. I guess it was the Pichu that was running around, carrying what looked like a green-blue object.

The little guy looked a little spooked so it tried to run away. Looks like Keith isn't the only one that was scared of the dark.

I crouched down when the Pichu had stopped not far from me, Keith not too far away, but I had stopped taking note of where he was.

"Hey there, little guy. Do you mind giving me that item? You don't have to be scared, I won't hurt you."

The Pichu looked down at the styler then back at me. It waddled over then held the styler up.

"Thank you." I took the item and petted the Pichu on its head then leaned over and whispered, "Y'know. That guy over there is also scared. He just won't admit it."

"I heard that!"

I stood up, "Only the truth~"

I walked out of the classroom, leaving idiot boy behind.

For some reason I decided to go to Mr. Kincaid's class room next and got another hint. What I got from it was that the Styler was somewhere at the back of the room.

Behind an angry Zubat.

It was actually relatively easy to sneak behind the zubat and grab the styler. To be truthful, I may have used Keith to distract it.

Two more to go!

Next up, Ms. April's class room. Which was littered with wooden crates.

How did they get all those in here with no one noticing?

"Even our own classroom's kind of creepy at night..." Keith said as he looked around, "Hey, I'll give you a hint, even. What wasn't here during the daytime? That's what it is."

 _In other words: it's under a crate._

I walked out to capture a Bidoof and got it to break a crate. The one next to Ms. April's desk seemed like a good choice. And it was. Someones styler had been sat under it.

One left!

And it was easy to get the last one, capture two bidoof and clear to target clears. The styler was at the back of the library. Then it was time to put them in the basement.

As soon as we went down the stairs we were faced with two crates. Behind that were two fences, and apparently they weren't a part of the test as Keith looked confused by them, he hadn't even heard of them as a target clear.

So one Bidoof and one Zubat later...

"Hey, Aria... Have you been hearing anything? Like weird noises?"

"Sure it's not just another Bidoof?"

"Didn't sound like a Bidoof... Anyway, plunk down the stylers here, then we go back to the dorms, and we're done. But hustle, will you? I can't take much more of this..."

I sighed, "I can't wait to actually get to sle-"

Keith put up a hand to silence me, "Sssh... I do hear something funny."

"Ghassss..."

In the barely there light I saw Keith pale. I've got to admit I might have lost a little colour myself.

Shortly after that, four Ghastly materialized from behind the wall.

"BWAAAH!" Keith shouted out as he jumped back, panicing.

The Ghasty suprised me as I wasn't that fond of ghost-types, and I think anyone would jump if they had appeared out of nowhere.

For some reason all four decided to go for me. They were harder to capture than normal pokemon. That was why I'm not fond of ghosts as they just disappear and reappear whenever they want to. It took at least twice as long as any other capture. This would've been a good time for Sora to swoop in as dark is effective against ghosts, or atleast idiot boy could've helped. No, instead he decided to cower behind me.

It was only until after they were caught and vanished that he did finally calm down.

"Oh, it was just Ghastly..." Keith sighed.

The door that was infront of us slammed open and Mr. Kincaid stormed out, looking none too pleased, "The basement is off-limits to everyone but myself!"

We both panicked and Keith just grabbed my arm and ran, dragging me along with him.

 _Wow my first day here went well. Some test that was._

 **A/N: I wasn't going to post this actually as I probably won't update much due to the number of other fics I'm working on.**

 **I decided to try my first ranger fic as there aren't many of those (mainly versions, anime and pokespe) how was it? I will go more detail into the captures later, there are just so many of them it can get annoying writing every single one down, so I may do a few cuts.**

 **What do people think of Sora, I haven't decided whether or not to have her as the partner... And as you can see, Aria ain't a big fan of Keith.**

 **Wow, is Keith's other name really Dazzle...**

 **Please review, I need to know what people think.**

 **C'ya~**


End file.
